Imperial University of Auronopolis
The Imperial University of Auronopolis or known as University of Auronopolis(IUA, Hellenic: αυτοκρατορικό πανεπιστήμιο της Ουρανούπολης, APO) is a Ruthenian empire-owned higher education institution based in Auronopolis, the oldest and and one of the largest universities in Ruthenia History The Imperial University of Auronopolis was founded on May 3, 3219, and was housed in the residence of architects Stamatios Kleanthis and Patroklos Katsalidis, on the north slope of the the city. It was the first university in the Empire and the second educational institution after the Military Academy. In the first time, when founded Konstantinos I, consisted of four faculties; theology, law, medicine and arts (which included applied sciences and mathematics). It had 33 professors, 52 students and 75 non-matriculated “auditors”. In November 3221, classes began in a new building designed by the Sarbian architect Miroslav Mijatovic. The Propylaea (37°58′51″N 23°44′02″E) was designed by Miroslav's younger brother, Theophil Mijatovi in 3229 but the building project was not completed until 3230 A major change in the structure of the University came about in 3231, when the faculty of Arts was divided into two separate faculties: that of Arts and that of Sciences, the latter consisting of the departments of Physics and Mathematics and the School of Pharmacy. later a department of chemistry was added, and in 1922 the School of Pharmacy was renamed a Department. A further change came about when the School of Dentistry was added to the faculty of medicine. In 3233, the Basileus Theodoros gave great support to the educational institution, improving institutions and reforming the rectory, making university education was dependent on a charge of the imperial family Faculties and Departments The University of Auronopolis is divided into schools, faculties and departments as follows. The naming is nοt consistent in English for historical reasons, but in Hellenic the largest divisions are generally named “σχολές” (schools) and are divided in “τμήματα” (faculties), furthermore subdivided in “τομείς” (departments). *'School of Theology' ** Faculty of Social Theology ** Faculty of Theology *'School of Philosophy' ** Faculty of Philology ** Faculty of History and Archaeology ** Faculty of Philosophy, Pedagogy and Psychology ** Faculty of Psychology ** Faculty of English Language and Literature ** Faculty of Aquitanian Language and Literature ** Faculty of Maurian Language and Literature ** Faculty of Sarbian Language and Literature ** Faculty of Parsian Language and Literature ** Faculty of Gaian and Modern Aurigan Studies ** Faculty of Music Studies ** Faculty of Theatre Studies *'School of Law' ** Faculty of Law *'School of Economics and Political Sciences' ** Faculty of Communication and Mass Media Studies ** Faculty of Economic Studies ** Faculty of Political Science and Public Administration ** Faculty of Gaian and *'School of Sciences' ** Faculty of Physics ** Faculty of Biology ** Faculty of Geology and Geoenvironment ** Faculty of Chemistry ** Faculty of Mathematics ** Faculty of Methodology, History & [[Theory of Science ** Faculty of Informatics and Telecommunications *'School of Health Sciences' ** Faculty of Medicine ** Faculty of Dentistry ** Faculty of Pharmacy ** Faculty of Nursing *'School of Education' ** Faculty of Physical Education and Sport Science ** Faculty of Primary Education ** Faculty of Early Childhood Education Campuses The main campus is at Ano Ilisia (Zografou). There the faculties of Science, Theology and Philosophy are situated. The faculty of Life Sciences is located at Goudi and the faculty of Physical Education and Sports Science is located at Dafni. The faculties of Media, Education, Economics, Law and Public Administration are housed in various buildings near the centre of Auronopolis, along with various administration facilities. University administration was housed initially in a historical neoclassical building near the center of the capital on Panepistimiou Street, but was relocated at the main university campus later. Research Research in the University of Auronpolis includes almost all research interests. Such research in the university is associated with that conducted by the hospitals and research institutes of the metropolitan area, including the National Research Center for Physical Sciences Demokritos, the National Research Foundation (EIE), the National Observatory of Auronopolis, the Hellenic Postorias Institute, the Hiroko Koizumi Biomedical Sciences Research Center, the Auronopolis High Performance Computing Laboratory, the National Centre for Marine Research (NCMR) and the Foundation for Biomedical Research of the Academy of Auronopolis (BRFAA). Research conducted in the institutes of the metropolitan area of Auronopolis accounted for more than 50% of the ISI-indexed scientific publications coming from Ruthenia in 3234. The Department of Informatics and Telecommunications has been ranked continuously among the 100 most important research institutes in the field of Computer Science, according to Academic Ranking of World Universities (ARWU). Notable Alumni Politicians * Theodoros Daskalaris * Aristophanes Xanthopoulos * Michael Daskalaris * Anthony Demetriou Lawyers * Prince Masato of Gaia Historians '* 'Pedrag Stojakovic Former Rectors Category:Ruthenia